Trust No One
by OneSkyOneDestiny813
Summary: "I want to be able to walk around without seeing someone I knew. I want to stop being so apprehensive and checking around the corners. I want to stop being afraid of dark spaces and loud noises. I want to be free; free of my past." (AkuRoku/AxelxRoxas, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, M for lemon[s] and graphic scenes, possible trigger warnings)
1. Prologue

"You think you have the right to walk freely around? In _my_ home?" A hard smack echoed through the small dark room that smelled of rust and wet stone.

"Do you think you're worth the skin you have on your pathetic body?" The man's voice was steadily increasing as the boy before him merely huddled together, keeping his emotions inside him.

"Do you feel like you should be left alone, if only for a night?" A punch across the cheek that was left untouched made the boy's head snap to the right, his arms going out to keep him from fully smacking on the ground.

"Think again, you worthless life, you are my money-maker, not my son. Get ready, your best customers are back," Kicking the eight year old boy's stomach ended it, leaving him gasping for air and blood dripping slowly from his mouth.

There was a sound of rustling before a small hand grasped the hurt ones shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The dirty blond-haired boy didn't respond, more so couldn't. He had trained his ears to detect noises from the basement that was his and his brother's room, to make sure the brunette was safe by the time the door opened. "H...hide... They're com-ing..." He slowly gasped out, regaining the breath that was to be soon lost from the actions that were bound to happen.

"I'll take it tonight, not you!" The brunette immediately raised his quiet voice, wanting his older twin to comply.

The blond mustered his little strength to raise himself on his shaking arms, "No, Sora. Just," He pushed his younger, by three minutes, brother towards the cover of blankets where he usually was, "hide. I'm not going to let them... take yours no matter what He says. You need to be safe."

Despite the darkness, Roxas could feel the tears dripping slowly from his brothers eyes, the sadness omitting from him always affected the other, due to their connection. Without further debate Sora crawled, with a bit more strength since Roxas always gave him his meager portion of food, to the blankets, quickly hiding and remaining still.

A burst of light from up the stairs blinded the dirty blond, but he didn't bother looking up to see the same group that came by every two nights. There was a dim light always on down in the basement though, since their clients needed to see.

They were two big males, as in, huge. Muscles stretching the delicate skin on their arms and stomachs; the obvious body builder. The only question Roxas ever asked was why they bothered to come back, when they could so easily get a group of sluts down at the Nobody Club.

"Do whatever, just don't kill. You know the rule." And just like that, the man that gave the twins the opportunity to live, left. He only every cared about the money, never his children. He wanted drugs- no, needed them. Any drug out there, ranging from meager portions of meth to an abundance of weed, he had it.

Any normal person would have thought the two men would've been in the army, helping their country, what with the scars and such on their bodies, but this isn't the normal world. The scars are from past fights and their own bad beginnings. These two are the beat first, ask questions later. And as the duo descended the stairs, Roxas felt the anxiety in his stomach.

The small blond, only about 63 pounds, 25 pounds under-weight, and barely reaching four feet and nine inches, still growing, was becoming afraid.  
Perhaps "becoming" wasn't the correct word. More like, gaining fear. This was a regular basis; be afraid from the slightest noise from his own twin, thinking it's someone else, but never actually calming down and relaxing.

How could you when your father also hurts you when there were no clients?

Roxas was picked up by one of the guys, being looked over. "I'm getting tired of the same one every time. Didn't Chase say there's two?" Chase was the boy's father, the name made Roxas cringe in disgust.

"Yeah, let's find the other," The one holding the older boy dropped him, having him crumple underneath his own small weight.  
It took a few seconds for Roxas to realize that they were looking for Sora, and when he did, an adrenaline rush appeared. His fear for the safety of his brother was undeniably strong, so he stood up as fast as possible.

"Don't... Don't touch him!" Roxas raised his voice, seeing the pair not listening when he first spoke.  
They both froze, slowly turning around to face Roxas. One of their hands just inches away from grabbing the mass amount of blankets Sora was hidden under. "What did you say, boy?" They fully stood, looking at Roxas with a glare that turned his very being into stone.  
But, he was quick to recover. "Don't look for him. I'll do whatever you want, just leave him alone,"

The brutes looked at each other before letting out a tremendous laugh. "Hey, Garret, why don't you take that one while I keep looking for the other?" The bigger of the pair, Curt, said. Garret nodded, his loud footsteps making their way to Roxas.

"No! Don't go near him! Don't touch him!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, but losing his breath with a punch to the throat from Garret. Using any air left in him, he rasped out, "Leave him alone!" A cough interrupted any further protests.

When Roxas saw Curt tear the blankets off of Sora and grab the brunette, Roxas hit Garret between the eyes. Garret, being completely shocked, stumbled back but wasn't exactly in pain from Roxas' small fist.

Sora let out a blood-curling, "Roxas!" as Curt picked Sora up by his arm, practically dangling him in the air since he was of almost equal weight to Roxas. Being so tiny to the body builders was like picking up a ten pound piece of metal.

"Put him down! Please, just leave him alone!" Roxas had resulted to begging, smacking his fists again the broad man's shoulder, trying to have him release his brother.

The arm that wasn't holding anything back-handed Roxas. A hit so hard the boy was sent to the floor, hitting his childlike face on the concrete.  
Tears sprang into the ocean blue eyes, feeling the swelling already beginning. Not that it wasn't already, since his father had recently smacked him.  
"Garret, come get him away from me. Make him watch," Roxas could hear the smirk in Curt's voice. "I'll make sure to rip this one in half, just for you, Blondie," Curt used the horrible nickname for Roxas.

Garret picked Roxas up by the throat, not with a strong enough grip to choke him, promptly repaying the blond by punching him in the gut. As Roxas coughed with his eyes shut tight, he could hear his twins protests.

"Please, d-don't do this, y-you don't need to," Sora was blubbering. "N-no! Please!" Roxas didn't need to look to see what was happening; he didn't want to.

"Just stop! Torture me all you want! Just don't hurt hi-" Roxas reasoned, but both Garret and Curt didn't give a second thought as Sora's screams ripped through the air.

Roxas could only sit with his eyes shut tightly while his brother's innocence was forcefully taken from him. All the attempts, the savings Roxas had done to prevent this very thing from happening, gone.

Roxas truly wanted his brother to be clean when he found someone he loved, to be with him or her and be able to share a special moment as this.  
But, with a father like this, ones efforts are bound to be diminished.

Once everything was done, both the men gone, and both the small boys in pain from their lower regions, Roxas held onto Sora. Sora had been crying the whole time, needing his brother's comfort. And once the two were gone, that was what Sora did. He clutched onto his brother like he was his lifeline.  
"Shh... It's okay Sora... I'm so sorry... I didn't want you to ever get hurt like this..." Roxas, despite his own hurt, cooed softly. He was trying his best to calm the poor brunette down, just as Sora had done when this had first happened to Roxas.

The smell of fresh blood and the feel of the cuts and forming bumps along Sora's body made Roxas curse the two out in his head with words he learned from his father.

Roxas stood, picking his brother up with one arm gingerly underneath Sora's knees and the other around his mid back. Moving slowly so the brunette wouldn't feel any pain, Roxas set Sora down onto the small twin bed they shared every night.

Once the blond twin was sure Sora was comfortable enough, Roxas worked putting the pair of clothes they've had for a long while; two identical sets. Both grey sweat pants and a plain black long sleeved shirt. The older twin helped Sora get into his clothes, mainly letting Sora do it so Roxas wouldn't hurt him in any way.

When they were both fully clothed again, Roxas climbed beneath the covers next to his twin and wrapped his arms around Sora, bringing the crying brunette to his chest. Sora's hands balled up into fists on Roxas' shirt, holding him tighter, which made Roxas do the same with his arms around Sora's mid-section.

Roxas ran his fingers soothingly through the brunette's spiky hair, trying to coax him to stop crying. "It's okay, Sora. You're okay. This will never happen again, I won't allow it. Please, show me your eyes,"

After a few more seconds of the sweet words, Sora moved his head up to look into the identical pair of ocean blue eyes, filled with concern.  
Roxas smiled softly in an attempt for his younger twin to cease crying completely. "There, see? No one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around,"  
Sora didn't return the smile, but he did stop the crying only to a few tears every once in a while.

"Let's go to sleep, okay? I promise everything will get better," Roxas reassured, settling down with Sora still tightly wound around him.

"Roxas... Why us?" Sora asked in between sniffles, not looking him in the eyes with his head on Roxas' chest.

Roxas was silent for a few moments. "Because..." He honestly didn't know what to say. So, he said what he did know.

"We'll get out of here. One day, we'll be happy. I promise."

* * *

AN: My first AkuRoku fanfic... yeah, the prologue is a bit depressing xD Don't worry, things might get better. Soon. Eventually.

Well, review! Tell me how you liked it, or hated it, or any questions... yeah. That's it. Til the next chapter (whenever that'll be), :D


	2. Chapter 1: One Step Closer

**AN: **I forgot a disclaimer last chapter xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, nor never will, Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. All rights belong to their respectful owners and creators.

* * *

**Trust No One**

**Chapter 1: One Step Closer**

Before, it had been ten years since he last saw the twins and his younger brother. Sora and Roxas had been only six at the time, and Cloud had never bothered to go check on them again, seeing how happy they looked. Had the spiky blond haired man paid more attention, he could have realized how much hurt was in their eyes; the fear.

It was a miracle the blond haired man had come when he did, almost eight o' clock at night. Had he come a bit later, he would've never heard the boys' screams down in the basement as soon as his equally blond haired brother opened the door.

Cloud had acted like he didn't hear anything, having smelt the weed on his brother's breath and seen the redness in his eyes. As soon as Chase had gone to go get a drink and something to eat, Cloud whipped out his phone and dialed one of his closest friends; Leon.

He wouldn't have called Leon if he wasn't a cop. Knowing that the man was on his day off, Cloud knew he'd come right away.

It took merely ten minutes for him to arrive with his partner, Tifa, and another patrol for backup. Cloud had kept Chase preoccupied while listening to every little sound coming from the basement. The basement door was close to the beginning of the hallway, and Cloud was seated in the loveseat closest to it.

To say that Cloud couldn't handle the screams of his nephews having god-knows-what done to them was an understatement. It took Cloud's always calm demeanor to the test not to spring up and go save them himself.

Cloud had texted Leon just as he pulled up to the house, Better hurry, they're getting worse.

That wasn't a lie. The cries had ceased down in the basement, but the sound of blunt objects hitting skin had taken their place. Cloud was beginning to glare at Chase before there was a series of loud knocks on the door. Chase, as if his high had worn off a bit, looked a bit curious about who it could be.

He answered the door nonetheless, only to be met by Leon and Tifa. "Hello sir, we were called due to a disturbance within your home. Do you mind if we have a look around?"

Cloud could see Chase's blood drain from his face, looking utterly terrified. "I don't see why not," He moved aside, letting the pair walk into the home. Leon took a quick survey of the living room, it seemingly okay.

There were a few chairs spread out here and there at random spots, from Chase having a get together the night before with the twins as the center of attention. Many dark or light-colored stains overpowered the supposed-to-be cream-colored carpet where also bits of food and leftover trash laid. Not to mention, the very obvious smell of weed in the air.

Leon and Cloud made eye contact, a silent conversation of "Where are they?" and a small head nod towards the first door on the right. The tall brunette pretended to scan the area a little more, Tifa going off to do her own thing of walking through the hallway and going into Chase's room, no doubt looking for the source of the smell.

Casually walking with a look of interest, Leon began to make his way to the door. "Who called?" Chase spoke towards Leon who paid no mind.

"That's confidential." was his short response.

"Well, what was the supposed disturbance?" Even though Chase was still high, he had learned how to work without being sober.

Leon continued his ignoring, beginning to open the basement door. "Still confidential," And with that, Leon opened the door and descended the stairs, turning on the light and closing the door.

In an instant, Chase had his hand clenched in a fist next to Cloud's head. "You called him, didn't you?" Silence was the answer. "You know, Cloud, you'll be putting me in jail. Not to mention, you're taking away my money makers. You'll have to take care of them," It was almost as if Chase was trying to make Cloud regret what he had done, to try and make him call Leon off. But, Cloud knew the consequences and he didn't care if he got the twins; they deserved better, and no matter Cloud's hard exterior, he always loved his nephews like his own sons.

"Let go of the boys and put your hands behind your head!" A distinct voice yelled, Tifa shooting out of the room she was in to join Leon downstairs.

"You'd do this go your own brother?" Chase growled, a look of hate taking over.

Cloud scoffed. "For someone who abuses the only family they have left, you deserve to be put away."

"Stop, don't touch him!" Cloud heard Roxas yell, at whom, he had no idea.

"Cloud, get down here!" As told, Cloud stood and quickly went to the door, rushing down the stairs to be met by a horrific scene. Four men, all now handcuffed, were naked from the waist down with Sora and Roxas sitting in a far corner, staring at everyone with a scared look. Blood stained the floor; there was a strong smell of sweat in the air, stronger than the weed upstairs, and Cloud made his way over to Tifa who was trying to calm Roxas and Sora down. A blanket had been thrown over the two, covering their lower regions up to their knees.

Bruises littered their chests and abdomens. Lumps that seemed to protrude from their skin, making them look slightly deformed. There were plenty of cuts, their ribs also showing along who the small arms, but none could be made out through the dim light. All that really could be seen was the fear and confusion within their identical ocean blue eyes.

More voices drifted down the open door, and Cloud could tell the second patrol squad had come in. Tifa reached a hand out to grab a hold of Sora's arm while Leon took one of the brutes up the stairs one by one to his police car. In a flash, surprising for Roxas weight, he threw himself in front of Sora, his arms out and across his brother chest to show he didn't want anyway touching him.

"I said, don't touch him!" Roxas screamed, his eyes clenching shut as if he expected a hit.

"Roxas," Tifa softly said, having been informed by Leon who was who. "I'm not going to hurt him, nor am I going to hurt you. I want to help you, just as long as you let me,"

The blond boy shook his head diligently. "T-that's what they all say," He whispered, showing no sign of letting up on guarding Sora. Cloud let out a sigh, not one filled with annoyance, but one of sadness.

"Tifa, go help Leon; I'll handle these two." The taller blond took a step forward as Tifa stood, giving a brief nod before dashing off to do as she was asked. Cloud made slow steps over to Roxas and Sora, both of them staring off into the space Tifa had just occupied, before she disappeared behind the wall. Cloud crouched in front of them, gaining their attention now. "Roxas, Sora," He began; unsure of what he could say. Roxas slowly brought his arms down, his emotions finally showing as his blue eyes filled with tears. Sora had already been crying, tears streaked his cheeks to land on his chest and slowly slide off. "You're both safe now, this will never happen again,"

Roxas gave a look of uncertainty, staring at Cloud before blinking away his tears. "How am I supposed to believe that?" Cloud was shocked to find out how deep Roxas's voice had gotten over the past few years, clearly unfitting to his still childlike face.

"Because I'm getting you both out of here; I promise I'll take care of you." Cloud had decided when he first got to the house and heard the boys that he would take them, he wouldn't mind. His "job" paid him well, and he was set for a good amount of years even if he had to pay the expenses of two kids. "Come upstairs with me, we can go to my place after we get to the police station, okay?" Sora nodded. "Do you two have some clothes you can put on?" Sora nodded again, Roxas growing silent while he listened to Cloud speak.

When Sora got up, he coaxed Roxas to stand as well. They both held each other's hand, walking over to a small pile that was made up of black boxers, a short grey t-shirt, and some black sweatpants. Once the two were dressed, Cloud led them upstairs and into the living room, where their dad was handcuffed with Leon in front of him.

"…arrest for possession of numerous drugs, and holding two teens for human trafficking." Leon finished, sighing in disgust. "Let's get to the police station. Cloud, you'll meet us there with Roxas and Sora, right?" Leon turned his attention to his friend, a blank look in his eyes.

Cloud gave a small nod, watching as the two boys stared at their dad. "You can get there first, surely there's things needed to be discussed before they're interviewed, correct?" He asked, finally meeting the brunette's eyes.

"Yes, but it won't take too long. Go get some fast food or something." Without further discussion, Leon walked off with his hand clamped tightly around Chase's upper arm.

"Are you two ready to go?" Cloud asked the pair that stood emotionless while their eyes wandered the area. They both nodded, following Cloud out to his truck where the trio sped off in silence to go get some much needed food before the interviewing.

To say the interviewing was a complete disaster was a lie. It was forced to end with Sora hyperventilating and Roxas yelling at the police that they had no right to know what had happened to them. All the police were able to settle was where they would be staying for the time being before they were to sit down with a judge.

"How are you two holding up?" Cloud broke the silence that had once again ensued. More silence was his answer. "When we get back I'll show you your room. I figured you'd like to sleep in the same room, so don't worry about that." Again, silence. Cloud gave up trying to convince them to talk, seeing how impossible it'd be since they were only just taken out of a place where they weren't allowed to speak.

Once home, Cloud left them alone in their room, telling them they can do whatever they like as long as it doesn't involve burning the house down, and giving them a pair of pajama's they could have. The two stared at the huge king sized bed that lay before them, navy blue covers drawn back to reveal plush pillows, enticing Sora to jump on them but force of habit told him not to in case of their father hearing.

"Sora," Roxas called, surprisingly the first to speak. Sora turned his attention to his twin who had released his hand. "We're… we're away from that place," Roxas's voice filled with joy, an emotion never seen before due to the abuse since they were six. Realization hit Sora straight in the face, a huge smile spreading across his lips. "We don't have to do anything we don't want to anymore," Roxas continued, his voice still remaining quiet, but the new emotion was clear. An emotion only Sora would see.

Sora took the steps necessary to be in front of his brother again, grabbing him in a hug that was filled with hope and promise. "You were right," Sora whispered as Roxas hugged him with equal strength back, strength that he finally received back after all these years from just one small meal. "You said we'd get out, but I… I never thought it'd come true!" It was as if the twins were discovering a whole new world, one that they both thought held a better future for them both.

Roxas grinned, another thing only Sora would ever see, and nodded. "Of course, it was only a matter of time,"

"If only that time came sooner, maybe we wouldn't have had to…" Sora couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, already feeling the depression creeping back up. It was gone, if only for a few seconds, but it was the best feeling in the world; free of everything. The sadness and fear, but with those few simple words, they were all back.

Roxas's grin faded, being replaced with a small frown. "We'll never go back there, okay? We'll be happy. We won't have to do things we don't want to; no one can make us anymore. We don't have something hanging over our heads, telling us to do it or else. Sor," Roxas put his hands on Sora's shoulders, immediately taking the role of being a father like figure to Sora again. "We can do anything."

Sora's spirits were slightly lifted from his brother's words, but it wasn't enough to make him believe. Both of the boys knew it would take even longer for them to become happy, truly happy, but happiness came with time, right?

* * *

"I hereby declare that Roxas and Sora Strife are put under the care of their uncle, Cloud Strife. Case adjourned." The judge pounded her hammer against the designated area, standing up and leaving. Both of the sixteen year old boys jumped at the noise, both of their eyes staring down at their clamped hands.

Ever since three months ago, when Cloud had unexpectedly dropped by at his brother Chase's house, Cloud had taken in the twins. He knew the responsibility and had already spoiled the two; getting them phones, new clothes, basically anything they wanted and deserved. They didn't take things lightly though, they always tried to refuse something Cloud would give them, but he would make them take it.

They were happy, but Cloud knew they weren't truly happy. He hadn't enrolled them in school yet because he wanted them to have a little longer to recuperate from the pain they were put through, but the judge had said he had to put them in school now or risk chance of losing custody to an adoption agency.

If only he could've stopped his "job" from getting in the way, things would be a lot simpler.

The twins would've been in school for at least a month now, they would've been in therapy getting help for the emotional things they went through, and they would've been moving on in their lives. But, Cloud's work didn't allow that kind of closeness to the outside world, at least not right away. Yes, the blond was lucky to have it since it paid very well, but he could only do the things he wish he could to help his nephews if his work agreed with it; allowed it.

His job would have to be put on hold for now though; he knew his priorities. The twins went above everything now, because Cloud knew they deserved better, needed it. And if losing the job that could potentially come after him, then so be it.


	3. Chapter 2: A Different View

**Trust No One**

** Ewonsama: Yes, they have had the basics. The rest will be explained this chapter or next. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Shut up.**

**Thanks to one of my friends at school for helping me come up with names :D**

**Warning: Cloud is OOC. Cause he cares.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Different View

"Ezra, get our son. We should tell him," The older woman spoke, her eyes darting around the website she was on.

Ezra looked at her. "Are you sure we should tell him? He's not going to like this. Anyway, we should wait until we've picked one out at least," he suggested, knowing their son would react badly.

"Oh, come on," Autumn, Ezra's wife, playfully pushed on the broad man's shoulder. "He'll love it! It's a new addition to the family, how could he not be ecstatic over this?" She countered, not waiting for a response before searching through the site again.

Ezra was hesitant before standing up and walking to his son's room. "Axel, come here. Your mother and I have some important news to discuss with you,"

Axel rolled off his bed, positive this was something to do with his grades, and followed his dad to the computer room. Ezra pulled a chair out, moving it so Axel could sit. Without being told to do so, he sat. "So, what's this about?"

"Well, you know how we've always wanted a second child?" Autumn began, looking hopeful and excited. Axel narrowed his eyes, his jade green orbs drifting over to the window open on the computer. In an instant, realization hit Axel like a speeding train.

There's some things in life we all regret, right? But, there's also the things we wish were never asked, never brought up, never thought of.

"And you think getting another one will benefit us?" The redhead shot back, standing abruptly up from the chair he was sitting in with his parents in front.

"Yes, and it would benefit who ever we decide to get!" His mother squealed, looking at her computer with the local child adoption agency up. "Axel, come here, look at all the cute kids there are!"

Axel scoffed. "You're treating this as if you're picking a puppy. This is another human being you want to bring in here, not some animal. Dad, surely you don't agree with mom?" The redhead turned to his father.

"We have discussed this and it's decided," His deep voice spoke, but with a calm outside compared to his mom. "We'll make preparations before we go to the agency. Besides, it'll be nice. We won't get anyone too young though, preferably someone around your age but maybe a year or two below."

Axel was furious, throwing his arms up in the air, ready to yell, but instead walked to his room. He sat down on his bed, sighing, and pulled out his phone. He dialed his emergency contact, getting an answer immediately.

"Hey, what's up?" The voice answered, enthusiastic as always.

"Come pick me up. I don't want to be here tonight," Axel ordered, knowing that his best friend would comply.

"Be there in five," And with that, they hung up.

How could his parents want another kid? Was Axel not enough for them?

Axel was beyond outraged, throwing clothes from his floor into an extra backpack. "Stupid parents, stupid decisions," he mumbled to himself, grabbing a few extra school supplies for tomorrow as well. He pondered about bringing his science book he needed for homework, but decided against it.

With his phone charger packed, he left his room and out he front door without another word to his parents. He knew they wouldn't care where he went; he always left to Demyx's house randomly.

A final slam signaled that he was gone, his parents still looking through the available kids.

Demyx's car pulled up within the same minute Axel stepped outside, him quickly getting in the car since the below freezing temperature was already getting to him.

"What happened?" The blond asked, driving away.

Axel leaned his head against the head rest behind him, sighing. "They want to adopt,"

"Adopt what? A dog?" Demyx suggested, slightly joking.

"No, a kid," Axel corrected, his hands balling up into fists. "Can you believe that? It's like they find I'm not good enough for them, or they fucked up with me and want to try again with another kid!" Axel ranted, moving his arms to demonstrate his anger.

Demyx shrugged. "You never know, maybe they want to help someone. Who knows, perhaps they'll adopt some girl close to your age who's hot," Demyx then winked, hoping to lighten his friends mood.

"Don't think this is good. I'll not be having any part of any stupid adoptive sibling,"

* * *

Cloud ran a stress related hand through his blond locks, letting out a sigh with his eyes closed. "And what's so wrong with me caring for them? With me wanting to enroll them in school so they can get over what's happened to them?"

The tall man before him didn't flinch in his argument, knowing that his word overruled the blonde's. "You know what it means being apart of this here... 'establishment' and the public. You would be potentially putting our group in a dangerous situation, and you don't want that, do you?"

"I honestly don't care. They are more important than this," Cloud moved one arm around, stating everything around them, "We've kept a low profile this whole time, despite how much we take or do. What's a little school going to do?"

"Do they not do background checks? How do explain a blank record, no work experience and no proof that you have money, a stable environment for the twins, without explaining us?" The man shot back, arms folding as he leaned against the wall behind him. "There's much you need to consider, Cloud. Taking the two in the first place wasn't a must. Your work should go over any small life."

This made Cloud grow the tiniest angry. But, he kept his calm. "A job that does nothing but take isn't more worthy than family. Besides, I'm the only ones they have left,"

"Then maybe you should have left them with the man who gave them life,"

"Don't you dare think that that is good for them. You know well enough that the things they went through," Cloud slowly stood up, "Is not something anyone should go through," He took a few steps towards the door before he spat over his shoulder, "I'm putting them in school, getting them the proper help they need, and you're not going to prevent me from doing so."

With his argument done, he gripped the door handle, only to he stopped by a small sentence. "If you do that, we'll go after them,"

Tension filled the air of the huge circular room, Cloud standing motionless at the door. He let his hand slowly fall, his anger growing at the thought. "If you so much as touch Roxas and Sora, you'll be sorry," He threatened, though he knew it would be an empty threat.

"Says who, you?" The deep voice let out a chuckle. "You know the power I have; we have. Do you think one against more than thirty has a chance?"

Cloud gave it no more thought. "I'll do whatever it takes. Even if... Even if it means us moving, or them," A hesitation showed Cloud's true emotion on the thought he had in mind. He could feel his heart clench and choked back angry words as for permission to do as he pleases with his new family.

But, he left before he could break down more in front of his superior.

That little show of emotion was enough to make the superior smirk, knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

The feeling of thrashing woke the blond from his comfortable sleep. Roxas groaned, waking up immediately to console his nightmare stricken brother. "Sor," he put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Sor, wake up. It's just a dream,"

It took up until Sora started whimpering in his sleep and tears escaping his closed eyes for Roxas to realize how bad the dream was. Forgetting they were safe, Roxas went into protective mode, trying to wake Sora up quickly.

"Sora, Sora! Wake up!" He whispered loudly, keeping his ears strained for any movement nearby. "Sora!"

The last call had been too loud, for footsteps were heard coming hurriedly towards the closed-door. Unfortunately, it wasn't loud enough to reach Sora's dream, for he continued to thrash and whimper louder.

As the door was thrown softly open, Roxas threw his arms around Sora's moving body. "I'll keep him down, just go away!" Roxas yelled, trying to get his father to leave.

"Roxas, calm down," As the voice penetrated the blonde's ears, he remembered where he was. How they were safe. How did he forget that every night?

Cloud walked quietly around the bed as Roxas moved back to sit on his knees. Roxas's hand still on Sora's shoulder, ready to help awaken the boy. "Uncle Cloud..." Roxas spoke, looking back down at Sora. "You should go back to sleep, I'll wake him up,"

"Don't worry about it," Cloud reassured, though he did want to go back to sleep. "It's not a problem. Sora," he brought his head close to Sora's ear, having learned how to wake the brunette up over the past three months. "It's okay, wake up,"

As if on cue, the ocean blue eyes of Sora opened, both misty from his sleep crying. Although Cloud was closer, Sora's first instinct was to latch onto Roxas, arms wound tightly around the younger blonde's waist. Sora buried his head into Roxas's abdomen, smearing the left over tears into his shirt.

Cloud smiled lightly at the scene, even though he knew the reason for the closeness of the pair was sad, it was still a relationship that could bring any person to smile. Not many siblings are this close.

"I think you have it from here," Cloud stood, beginning to walk away. Another step made him stop, him recalling what he did every night when this happened and even before they went to bed. He retraced his steps and kissed both of the twins foreheads before leaving. "Get some sleep," He said over his shoulder after standing in the doorway a little longer. Once he was sure they were okay, he went back to his own room to get some much needed sleep.

"You see, Sor?" Roxas ran a hand up and down Sora's back. "We're safe here. There's no reason to fear your nightmares,"

There was a sniffle before Sora looked up at Roxas. "They're just so real..."

"Do you want to tell me about it? Or do you just wanna go back to sleep?" Roxas offered, not minding either for he was used to little to no sleep.

Sora sat up, sitting with his legs crossed in front of Roxas, and shrugged. "It was just... Do you remember the first time when that group of people came over? Men and women?" Roxas nodded, vaguely remembering their first "get together" with their fathers friends. "It was that, but worse. It was normal," Roxas hated his brother using that word for he heinous acts that were thrust upon them, "but then they started getting more violent. They had knives... All of them," Sora took in a shaky breath, his dream getting to him. "They killed you, Rox."

Sora but his lip to stop it from quivering. No matter the fact that it was just a dream, a nightmare, Sora was greatly affected by it. Just as he was with every dream he got.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" Roxas smiled, lightening the mood. Since Sora was the only one to see the forbidden smile, the brunette couldn't help but be calm again. "Now, how about we get some sleep? C'mere," Roxas crawled beneath the covers again, keeping them rolled up so Sora could slid in next to him.

Once said action was done, the two fell asleep with their arms around each other.


	4. Chapter 3: A New School Somewhat

Trust No One

Chapter 3: To the Point of Breaking

Warnings: None

AN: Thank you whoever reviewed :3 it makes me happy, and encouraged, to write more for anyone enjoying this story. I apologize for any mistakes.

I do not know how long this story is going to be, and I don't expect any really long chapters. 2k words seem to be enough for me.

Without further ado, here's chapter 3! :D

* * *

_The smell of cookies baking, the sound of dishes being cleaned, and the small pitter patter of feet stomping down the hallway. "Mommy!" One boy called, his small fists grabbing his mother's flowing dress. _

_She looked down, her bright blue eyes shining down upon the one closest to her. "What is it, baby?" Her voice was soft, like silk. _

_"Can my friend come over?" Sora's eyes looked at his mother's, a look of hope. _

_"Your best friend, right?" Sora nodde, "I don't see the problem in that; he's always welcome," She smiled at Sora, who grinned and scampered off to the front door. _

_"I'll be right back with him!" The small boy informed before disappearing out into the warm summer afternoon. _

_The woman smiled again, beginning to hum while she cleaned the rest of the dishes. "Roxy?" She addressed the other boy standing quietly besides her. He turned his head, his blond locks moving slightly. "Would you do me a favor and wake your father? He was up late doing work in the office, but it's nearing twelve," Roxas nodded, turning around and running towards his parents' bedroom. _

_As soon as Roxas stepped foot in the room, he saw his father move. With stealth like no other four year old, the small blond crept up on his dad, crawling from the foot of the bed to rest beside him. His father's face was the only thing visible, due to the thin sheet on him, and Roxas looked at how similar they were. _

_The older man had the same spiky blond hair as Roxas did, and his Uncle Cloud, almost the same skin tone, the same light pink lips, and beneath the closed eyelids were the same blue eyes everyone in the family seemed to have. _

_Without a second thought, Roxas pounced on his dad saying loudly, "Daddy, daddy wake up!"_

_In a split second, Roxas was spun around and lying beneath his father, Chase's hands on either side of his sons head to hold himself up. A small smile traced the man's lips, causing his son to grin up at him. Chase then sat on his knees, both also on either side of his son, and started tickling the smaller blond. _

_Roxas giggled and wiggled, trying to break free from his father's strong arms. "C-can't b-breathe!" Roxas choked out, still attempting freedom. _

_Chase laughed softly as he released his son, picking him up and setting him on his lap. "How are you, Roxas?" The boy's father asked, giving a quick kiss to the four year old head._

_"I'm good! How are you, daddy?" Roxas kept his grin up, being the happy toddler him and his brother both were. _

_Chase's smile faltered for a second, his happy eyes gone for the same amount of time, before he responded, "I'm doing fine, Rox. Now, how about we go get some or your mother's amazing cookies?" _

_Roxas nodded quickly, jumping off his father's lap and grabbing hold of his big hand. "Come on!" The short blond led his father out to the kitchen, if only he could sense the horrible tension between the two adults._

* * *

Cloud looked at the small clock besides him, seeing it blinking and flashing. It read 9:23. In an instant, Cloud was up and running down the hallway to Roxas and Sora's bedroom. He pushed the door open, waking the two up in a way he knew wouldn't startle them, "Wake up; we need to leave in five minutes to get to Twilight Town High,"

It had only been another month since Cloud's decision to leave his work, if only for a small duration of time. He had already been apprehensive about things, and was more precocious when he was out with the twins.

Leon had become a big part of also going everywhere, since he had the right to carry a gun. Even though the brunette was a cop, he'd never turn in his best friend for things he was forced to do.

Anyway, Leon knew how much the twins meant to Cloud now. Since Cloud had given up his first life for the job that ultimately ruined anything and everything, it was easy to tell that Cloud wanted to make up for what he had done in the past; a type of repayment to himself.

By the time Cloud had gotten fully dressed, from his shirtless and pant-less sleeping state, he returned to the twin's bedroom. Only to see the two still sitting in the bed looking around mildly confused. Cloud face palmed, letting out a light chuckle. "I told you two, if you want to get up, move, eat, get ready, then you can do it. I'm not my brother," Sora was the only one truly paying attention, Roxas staring with narrowed eyes at Cloud. "So, come on then, get up. We need to leave now,"

Once the message passed through Sora's skull, he pulled Roxas out of the bed with him and went to their adjoined dresser, picking out the days clothes for them both. Cloud let them be after, going to his garage and starting the car so it would be warm enough by the time they had to get in.

Roxas was the quieter of the two. Whilst Sora showed recovery, somewhat, Roxas remained silent, observing everything and checking everything while they were out in public. Even when they were at home with Cloud, he was still wary.

Sora could tell that his brother was never relaxed, at least until they were safely closed up in their room. That's usually when Roxas began talking; smiling. Proving he was better. But, only Sora could vouch for that, for no one else has seen the dazzling smile that Roxas can conjure up.

"Sora, don't wear that," Roxas took the short sleeve from Sora.

"But I get so hot outside!" Sora complained, folding his arms across his chest.

Roxas sighed. "It's the middle of winter, there's snow on the ground, and you're wearing a long sleeve. Not to mention, you have all of _those_ to cover up," Roxas motioned to the scars lining up and down both of Sora's arms, worse ones on Roxas' arms. The blond never wanted to venture away from long sleeved t-shirts; too many people could see the scars and ask things about them. Speaking of them, even a small question, caused the twins to slowly break down. It wasn't a thing that could so easily be discussed.

"Fine, fine," Sora waved Roxas off, grabbing the grey long sleeve with a small design on it that Roxas offered instead. "Then you hurry up and get changed too. We don't want Uncle Cloud waiting too long," Sora threw a pure black long sleeve at Roxas, knowing that was the blonde's preferred color. Once done, they put on sweatshirts and two different beanies; the one Sora was wearing having somewhat large cat ears on them and Roxas with smaller cat ears that Sora had persuaded him to get.

The two changed quickly, leaving their room to the garage to find Cloud sitting in the car already, playing on his phone. The twins got in the back, promptly buckling themselves in and remaining silent. "Okay, are you two ready?" Sora nodded, "Phones?" Another nod, "Alright," Cloud pulled out of the driveway, turning on soft music so the silence wasn't too unbearable.

Twilight Town High was kind of out there; vast land surrounded it, but it was a good school. It was worth the half an hour drive it took to get from the edge of Radiant Garden to almost halfway into Twilight Town.

While the drive was completely void of talking, each had time to think. Cloud could only think about paying attention to whom they were around and if he recognized anyone, due to the fact that anyone from his work could have followed. His mind was wandering to what he might have to do if things get too iffy and dangerous for the twins sake. The thought of the twins made its way to his brother, Chase. His hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. Cloud had felt bad enough for what he had done ten years ago, through his love life and abandoning his brother in his time of need. Had Cloud stayed and comforted his brother for what his wife had done, perhaps things would have been better.

But, things happen for a reason.

Cloud knew that his brother used to be the classic loving father that always had time for his kids, but when his wife had-

"Uncle Cloud!" Sora yelled, bringing Cloud's attention back to the road as he narrowly missed hitting a pole.

"Sorry," He apologized, checking his rear view mirror to see the twins scared look. "I got a little lost in my head," He chuckled nervously, ignoring the glare that Roxas was giving. The blond understood why; he had almost potentially hurt his brother.

Cloud than remained off his thoughts, paying attention to the road as he neared TTH. Once he was parked, the three climbed out and made their way slowly to the front doors..

Upon arrival, the twins looked incredulous at that huge building in front of them. It was a three story school, having been a rich school, with dark gold paint surrounding the whole building. There was designated designs on each floor; the first being one of dark blue spirals going about the whole first floor, the second floor was that of a mural of a cliff side with waves rushing up on it. By the looks of it, the second and third floor connected, for the third had a meteor shower at the very top of it with a haze of purple clouds. The words "Twilight Town High School" were also placed cleverly around the wide amount of area.

It was obvious the school was in session; the quiet hallways and the many parked cars out front explained enough. They made a sharp right, entering the office where one of the many receptionists looked up, offering a pleased smile. "You must be the new students, correct?" She asked, beginning to pull out some papers. Cloud gave a curt nod, leading the two up closer to the desk that divided the faculty and were the students were allowed.

"What is it that needs to be done?" Cloud asked, preparing to take out his I.D. and anything else necessary that he had brought.

Whilst the two adults talked, Sora and Roxas continued to look around. "Hey, Rox," Sora poked his brothers side. "Is… this what school is?" He queried quietly.

Roxas shrugged. "I guess so. But shouldn't there be more kids in here? Or… at least a few?" Roxas questioned back, just as confused as his brother.

The two both have had the basics. They knew adding, multiplying, subtracting, division, a little of fractions, and a little of decimals. Though the average sixteen year old teenager knows everything from Algebra 1 to Geometry, Sora and Roxas knew the math of a ninth grader, and barely any science. Math was somewhat their strong hold, since that was all their father ever taught them. That was when Chase was out of drugs and alcohol.

They also had a little of verbs, nouns, and adjectives, but they did not understand those as well as they did math. As for P.E., that was never thought of, since their bodies were always too weak to get proper training. They barely knew the concept of it, what to do, what team sports there are (besides football), and even how to swim. They never had the chance to learn.

Since they were both looking around the high ceiling office, they barely noticed the door being opened behind them. In came a boy, no more than two years older than Roxas and Sora, with fiery red hair that spiked up in different places.


	5. Chapter 4: I Hate People

Trust No One

AN: I suck. Hate me.

This update is so late, I'm so sorry. I changed what would happen halfway through this chapter, because I can.

Btw, I know, this chapter fucking sucks. I apologize.

I do have a lot of plans for this story though, so hopefully you all enjoy the plot twists I will eventually add as much as I do! :D Here's Chapter 4~

Chapter 4: I Hate People

The new boy in the office stared at the twins, eyes darting between both of them. He never directly looked them in the eye, but he did seem interested. He questioned why both of the younger boys were wearing beanie's with cat ears, but didn't voice his curiosity.

"Ah, Axel. You're back again?" One of the receptionists behind the counter called, standing up and walking over to the redhead.

"Well, what ever would you do if you didn't see my beautiful face everyday, Miss Kino?" He offered a smile, but she merely shrugged it off.

"Let me guess," She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Missed another homework assignment? Or perhaps a project due?"

"It would have to be the first one," He said, "Cid sent me down here because of it. Alas, I have a perfect reason to not have done my homework though!" The girl raised her eyebrow to signal he can continue. "I went to a friends house, due to a family issue, and forgot my science book in my attempt to escape quickly. Therefore, there's no one to blame but my parents," Axel looked quite smug with his partial truth.

The women looked at him. "And how am I supposed to believe that you had a choice to get your science book but decided not to since school isn't your option?"

Axel gripped his chest, just about ready to release some sort of fake hurt, but was distracted by the tall blond talking to the two new boys. "Roxas, Sora, I have to leave you two here while you take your entry tests, okay?" The brunette nodded, showing that he understood. But, Axel noted, the blond didn't say anything. He just... Stared. "I'll be back as soon as you call me when your tests are done," With another nod from the brunette, the dad, Axel assumed, walked away.

"Sora, come with me," Aerith said, waving her hand to show that she wanted one of them to follow. As, now known, Sora followed Aerith to a room where he was set up, the other boy, Roxas, made eye contact with Axel. When the ocean blue eyes met the acid green ones, a moment of thinking made Axel slightly recognize the smaller boy.

When Aerith called Roxas to follow into the same room, he complied and left. "Hey, what's the last name of those two boys there?" Axel dropped his hands from his chest, not bothering to turn his head to Yuffie who was waiting for a retort.

"Oh, them? They're two new students. I think their last name was... Strife? Yeah, Strife," She answered, also looking towards the room they had disappeared in. "They look alike, don't they?" Yuffie sighed, knowing exactly why Axel would be so silent with the blond haired boy.

"What do I need to do?" Axel changed he subject, much less enthusiastic than he was only a few minutes ago.

Yuffie was silent for a few seconds. "I'll let this one slide. Go back to class," She was sympathetic to the redhead, having known him for all his years at TTH, him being a senior now, and she knew the pain that shot through Axel.

It didn't matter that she was a faculty member, she was the youngest out of all of them, having taken an internship when she was 19, and had known Axel since he was 14; her now 23 and him 18. Axel was a trouble maker in high school since the start, being sent down practically everyday for another missing assignment. Yet, somehow, he managed to pass each of his classes with straight A's.

Axel gave a timid nod, leaving before his emotions caught up with him. As the man traveled down the hallway, he pondered as to why he was here. Him, of all people. How could this have happened? Was this destined so Axel could go through the same pain?

Axel cursed the name that traveled through his thoughts, making a scowl appear on his face as he entered his science class again. "You're back?" Cid asked, his accent cutting through Axel's thoughts.

"Yeah," Instead of some long reason as to why he came back, he quietly sat beside one of his closer friends. The pink haired man gave Axel a quizzical look.

"Now why would you be so quiet?" Marluxia asked quietly with his automatic demanding tone in place.

Axel looked at him through the corner of his eye, wondering if he should bother telling Marluxia his personal problems in the middle of class. "I'll tell you later," And strange enough, Axel went to work; paying attention and even answering a few questions. It was obvious something was deeply troubling him.

Roxas glared at the piece of paper in front of him, not knowing how to simplify a radical. Nor how or what graphing points were, or how to solve for x when the question says 3x - 7y = 38. What the fuck did that even mean?

"Um, Aerith?" Roxas gave up, turning to the girl dressed in mainly a bright pink that Roxas did not appreciate of.

"Yes, Roxas?" She responded sweetly, taking a few steps away from her desk to get closer to the blond.

Roxas nervously swallowed, not liking the closeness and hating talking to other people. "May I use the restroom?" It was a simple excuse to get away, look up how to do these things on his phone. With a small nod from Aerith he stood up. Following the directions Aerith had given him, he made his way quickly to the bathroom.

He locked himself in a stall before pulling out his phone. Roxas noticed that it had been a little more than an hour and a half since Cloud had left, which would explain why two bells had rung and students milled in and out of the office before leaving quickly.

Before Roxas started looking up how to graph points and how to decipher a word problem, he looked around the stall he was in. Most of it was clean, except for that strange smell that came along with any public bathroom, and words were pencil written in along the walls of the stall. Curiosity getting to him, Roxas leaned forward to see what some of them said.

One at the top placed cleverly to make a face said "I see you," but that was the only good one. The rest... Roxas pulled his face away, forgetting the words that were sprawled across the walls and beginning to look up his cheats.

He had finished in no more than three minutes, his mind soaking up the information like a sponge. He hastily left, not wanting his twin to worry or get scared being alone. Just as Roxas was about to open the bathroom door, someone else did for him.

It was another dirty blond haired boy, who was wearing camo shorts with a black shirt and a tan half vest. Without even apologizing, the boy tilted his head and said, "You're new, aren't you?" With no response, he continued, "I'm Hayner, what's your name?"

Roxas gave a slightly scared, slightly confused look before pushing Hayner out of his way and practically running back to the office. He didn't speak the rest of his test, and he didn't speak when Cloud came to pick them up. Even Sora was silent, feeling his brothers sudden fright.

Their uncle didn't bother trying to get anything out of them, at least not until they were in the car. "Mr. Strife?" Aerith called, holding out a few papers. "It's policy that all new students have their parent or guardian fill these papers out to ensure they're in a safe environment. Have them return these next Monday, when they start school," She gave him a soft smile. Cloud took the papers before leading the boys to his car, getting in silently.

Roxas stared out the window most of the time while they drove back, occasionally looking at his twin to make sure he was okay, and locked fingers with Sora.

With the seemingly longer drive back, they each had their own time to think. Roxas was wondering why the redhead in the office was giving him such a strange look; he could feel his eyes on him the entire time. Was there something the redhead wanted? Perhaps, he thought he was someone else? And what is with the kid at the bathrooms? Hayner, Roxas recalled, why had that kid also been interested in Roxas?

Roxas let out a small sigh, dreading the four days until Monday. If the two people he saw today acted the same as Monday, he wasn't sure he could stand it. What with all the undoubtedly stronger, taller males there. That leaves Sora as well; Roxas had seen his brother opening up more but he had those nights when all he did was cry. He was still so fragile, taking everything and anything as an offense.

Roxas, on the other hand, was a different story. He never showed how upset he was to Sora; he didn't want his younger brother to worry. He was the strong one anyway.

"We'll go school shopping on Sunday, alright?" Cloud announced, breaking the thoughts of the two boys. Sora nodded, his eyes on the back of Cloud's head for a second before turning towards Roxas.

Having mastered mouthing sentences since any noise back at their home would result in a beating, Sora mouthed, "Are you okay?" Roxas shrugged in response.

"The boy in the office... He kept staring at me, that's all," Roxas responded with the same technique. "Did you see him?"

Sora nodded. "He was giving you that look of... Remembrance. Maybe you remind him of someone,"

"But who?" Sora shrugged this time, ending the conversation. With their small talk done, they could sit in a peaceful silence while Cloud drove back to the house.

Both the boys noted on how Cloud sighed a lot more just sitting in the drivers seat and that he seemed to be more flustered than usual. But, they did not say anything. They knew not to snoop in other peoples business.

_3:07... Why am I awake still?_ Roxas sighed, tossing and turning for the umpteenth time that night. He glanced at Sora, who remained sleeping, and turned his attention back to the white ceiling once he was sure his brother was okay.

The poor boy had woken up due to a noise he heard out in the hallway, more than likely, it was just his uncle meandering about the house. Why he wouldn't go back to sleep, he didn't know.

Every noise made Roxas jump. Whether it be his brother switching his positions in his sleep, or his uncle meandering around the house and checking on the boys to make sure they were alright. The blond had no idea how Sora managed to stay calm, and happy even, all the time. There was no way Roxas could ever act like that. It just wasn't in his nature anymore.

His nature consisted of being afraid of everything. The darkness and Sora were his comfort, the light meant new customers, big boots brought about old and still fresh memories, and Cloud's voice made him think of his father. Outside meant nothing but new objects to find, what with only being allowed outside when they were young.

_We won't go back there, so why can't I forget it? _He sat up, running a tired hand through his hair. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood, knowing he won't get much more sleep this night. As long as Sora doesn't have one of his usual night terrors, Roxas would be free to explore the large house.

Roxas left the room silently, keeping an eye on Sora the whole time to make sure he stayed asleep. Once he was free of the dark room and into the dimly lit hallway, he took a look around the hall. He never stared long enough to get a good look at everything, so now was the perfect time when no one would bother him.

It was definitely a plain house. White walls covered every room, along with rosewood for the flooring that spread throughout the house and in every room except for the bathroom and the kitchen. There were no pictures in the hallway like most fancy houses have, but instead there were simple lights that could be changed from dim to bright with a dial.

Taking a left, he followed the night chilled wood down to Cloud's room, his feet not making a sound. He pressed his ear up against the door, hearing Cloud snoring softly in his sleep. The blond pulled away and turned back around, heading down the other end of the hallway. He walked straight through the kitchen, which held pristine counter tops, and headed for the dining room. The blond sat at the table, simply playing with the beige cloth that covered the middle of the table.

He propped his arm up, resting his head in his head while his elbow supported him on the table. His gaze ventured from the tabletop to the window that lay at the opposite end he was sitting. Blue eyes shone in the moonlight that barely flitted in through the window, casting a small shadow onto the blond haired boy who refused to tear his gaze from the outside.

_What's it like… Being normal? _There were some things the blond knew and other things he didn't; but that question was always there. It was like repeating question that kept coming to him every few seconds, wondering what it'd be like to actually grow up with a normal household, in a school that he'd complain about every day but still attend it knowing that he could do great things one day, and with normal friends that he could hang out with every day and even if they moved, he could still keep in contact.

_Why'd this have to happen? Why did Chase change…? _Folding his arms on the table, Roxas rested his chin a top the appendages, staring at the ticking clock on the wall above the kitchen door. _Quarter to four. I should get to sleep. _He sighed at his own thoughts. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Too much on his mind.

School started tomorrow, anyway.

AN: Late, late, late, kill me. Hey, I was busy… with life.

I remembered all my plans and decided, lets go write! So here's the fourth chapter (finally)! I think I'll update sooner rather than later… I think.

Thanks to all who waited and reviewed last chapter! (those reviews make me happy~)


End file.
